Winstons Last Call
by KTwriter15
Summary: Winston has called upon Overwatch to reunite. but this time, Talon aren't taking chances. Sombra, Reaper and Doomfist have been sent to stop the message getting out. But are they too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I know that the characters and the chronological lore are probably all wrong, but I am struggling to wrap my head around it all, am I right? the chapters are going to be kinda small, I know, but I expect it to be quite a short story, so yeah. Enjoy** **!!**

Yes or No?

The options shone brightly on a hologrammed computer, in an old Gibraltar base.

Winston looked around at the blueprints of various things strewn around the room, sighing. He knew this was what was needed, for the world. Talon still existed, and things weren't getting better. Plus, he missed his friends. It had been ages since they had seen each other and it would be good to get back on the battle field.

The great ape smiled, thinking about the old days of Overwatch, and how great it was. His finger reaching forwards, Winston, wished the group back together, down to the empty pit in his stomach he just couldn't fill without them. The "Yes" button glowed green, and a map of the spinning Earth appeared in front of him, and various signs popped up of agents that had received the message. Mercy, Tracer, Reinhart and Soldier 76 were the first to appear, and Winston knew this was going to be the best Overwatch yet.


	2. Chapter 2

_Talon base: who knows where_

Sombra sat in front of a panorama of computers, in a small room with hardly any light. Her hands darted across the keyboard as she intercepted message after message, file after file. Every time she completed a job, Sombra's eyes flicked across the document, and she dragged it to the according folder. Ones for government leaders, company owners, and members of the old Overwatch. Suddenly, a large message appeared on one of her screens.

"Wait a second." Eyes narrowing, her voice pierced the otherwise silent room, and she looked at a video, titled, "The recreation of Overwatch"

"Oh boy," Sombra said. She sounded worried, a tone she rarely used.

Sombra quickly hacked the message, and read it. It contained a short clip read by Winston, the naive ape who was desperate for a job. She chuckled at the monkey in a man's suit, and picked up her phone.

"Doomfist," she said, her lip wickedly turned up, "I've got some news."


	3. Chapter 3

Winston waited for a reply. Every time he heard a noise, he jumped up onto his chair, and stared intently at it, his face falling at the different bills and emails, that had nothing to do with Overwatch. Winston slumped on the floor, looking dejectively at the empty peanut butter pots littering the floor.

"Right." He muttered, finally standing up. "I've got to do something."

He walked around his office tidying up, then picked up a piece of paper, and started a list. "People I want in Overwatch". Next to the title, he drew a smiley face. The list grew with new people he couldn't contact.

-D.Va (M.E.K.A)

-Hammond (If I can Reascue him)

-Pharah (Ana's daughter)

-Brigitte (Torbs daughter, Reinhardt's apprentice)

"Athena?" he asked.

"Yes, Winston?" a robotic voice replied.

"Search for unappreciated heroes."

"Searching..." Athena said.

His screen lit up with a search engine. The top website was a newspaper report. The title read. LOCAL HERO SAVES MANY FROM EVIL. Winston clicked on the link. He smiled as he read and added to the list:

-Lúcio (Rio de Janiero)

He kept searching, but was stopped soon after by a loud noise outside. It was a sort of whooshing sound, then a slight crash. Winston looked up, watching the door cautiously. A knock startled him.

"Let us in, love!" a jolly voice wafted through the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, I know, Reaper was in Overwatch at that time and Doomfist wasn't in Talon, but you know what, this is a fanfiction, so deal with it. Sorry for the interruption.**.

A dim light lit up a round table, with four people around it. A blue faced woman, a man in a mask, a dark man with a large metal glove in front of him, and Sombra, eyeing her long fingernails. These were the people she had invited, to mess things up.

"So," The blue faced woman said in a French accent, "Winston is remaking Overwatch eh?"

"Indeed he is, Widowmaker." Sombra replied, just as devilishly.

"So, we're launching an attack then," the masked man growled. "How."

"I guess we should get rid of the message. I don't like the sound of Overwatch returning. So I think you and I should go, Sombra."

"Woah, our mighty leader, who says you should go, Doomfist?" another growl emerged from the mask.

"You can go if you want, Reaper, I was just making suggestions."

"I think we should all go,"Sombra said, "Don't take chances."

"But who will be guard the fort?"

"I'll stay, you all want to go more than me anyway," Widowmaker said. "But I do want to earpiece with you all, so everyone's on track"

"Settled," Reaper said, "Just remember guys, we have one mission, and the old agents of Overwatch _can't_ get that message."

"Agreed," Sombra said grimly. Talon had its own things to deal with, without Overwatch ruining all their work. The four stood up from the table, and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lena!" Winston bellowed joyfully, hugging his missed friend.

"All right, let me breathe!"

"Sorry," He said, letting Tracer go. She was wearing her pilot uniform. She grinned and gave him a hug back.

" How did you get here? It's only been and hour since the message would have got through* and youd have to get here."

"Well," She said, "the second I got your message, I knew I had to get here straight away. I was flying, so I er, hooked up my blinker to the engine."

She looked up at Winston as he stared at her, horrified.

"Lena, you could have DIED!"

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's not like anything went wro-"

 _CRASH_

The front window smashed and none other than Doomfist rolled onto the floor, surrounded by shattered glass, his giant gold fist glinting.

"Wow" Tracer said faintly.

"Run Lena. I'll deal with this." Winston said, cracking his neck, and revving up his jet booster engine. They were in the upper office, and they could just see Doomfist walking around, looking for them, he supposed.

"I don't think so. I'll go up behind him." she whispered, "what's he doing here anyway?"

But Winston was busy preparing to fight, quietly opening the door and sneaking out.

"Good luck," Tracer said, and blinked away, taking out her guns.

N*After Overwatch was disbanded, the government put security onto Winston's systems, and forced him to stay at Gibraltar. He developed a cloaking device though, but his message still would have taken time to get through the security.


	6. Chapter 6

"Anyone there? " Reaper asked.

He and Sombra had left Doomfist to attack and distract Winston, while they hacked the message and stopped it getting through.

Sombra was walking invisible, down one of the corridors. "Come one, it's empty. I think the office is up those stairs."

Reaper followed the sound of her voice down the corridor. He looked right and then le- Tracer appeared, tackling him. Sombra turned around, appearing in surprise. Reaper was on his feet, but Tracer had one gun pointed at him, and one at Sombra. She looked at her and said,

"Don't move or I'll shoot!" At that point, she didn't care who these people are, Tracer needed to get rid of them.

Reaper stayed silent, and looked at Sombra through his mask, but since she couldn't see him, he took a risk, and jerked his head to her trans-locator, which was attacked to her wrist. Sombra seemed to get the idea, as she shot it out behind her, still staring at Tracer. She was looking between them, but saw the locator.

"What's that," She said alertly, pointing at the device with one of her guns. The gun that was pointing at Reaper. He lunged forwards, twisting her arm back. Tracer yelled out, whimpering and trying to get away from him. She looked at both of them, kicking her legs out.

" Let's go," Sombra said, after tapping on Tracers chronal accelerator a few times. Reaper pushed her to the floor and walked off. She ran after him, but Sombra turned around and tapped her chest. Yelling, Tracer was pulled back and fell over again. She tried again, but Sombra had messed with her rewind, and ended up once again on the floor, screaming angrily like a child.

Reaper said into his earpiece, "Tracer's in the building, Doomfist. Its fine, we've stopped her from doing any harm."


	7. Chapter 7

Doomfist stalked around the building, looking for Winston. Sombra and Reaper had put him on distraction duty, and he thought it kinda sucked. to be fair, Sombra and Reaper were a lot more stealthy than he was, but it **still** sucked. his job was to find Winston, and get him away from his office, so his comrades could delete the regrouping message.

He got bored of just walking around noisily, in an attempt for Winston to notice him, so Doomfist decided to take drastic measures. however fun they were. he picked up the nearest chair and threw it at a window. It smashed instantly and glass shards scattered the floor. As the window smashed, Winston appeared on the balcony, his eyes filled with rage. Doomfist started to power his gauntlet, but before he could launch himself up there, Winston jumped down, flattening him. His gauntlet powered, Doomfist punched Winston in the stomach, pushing him off him and allowing him to jump up.

"Doomfist, why are you here?" Winston said, still recovering from the punch. He didn't reply, but fired a round of spikes at him. they bounced off Winston's protective armour, however one managed to lodge itself into his skin. Roaring, he pointed his Tesla Cannon at Doomfist, and blue tendrils of electricity spiralled out, latching onto Doomfist. his muscles spasming, he thrusted his gauntlet into the air, and launched upwards. the tendrils fell of him, and groped the floor hopelessly, trying to find a target.

Doomfist landed onto the balcony, and fell onto his knees, breathing heavily after being electricked. He could hear Winston below him, knowing he would jump up soon.

"Why are you here?" Winston bellowed, his deep voice angry and in pain. Standing up, Doomfist loaded his spikes, and began to power his gauntlet again, waiting for the ape to appear. sure enough, Winston leaped onto the upper floor, but as soon as he did, Doomfist pushed him back down. after hearing the impact and roar of anger from Winston, Doomfist turned around and headed down the corridor.

"Doomfist, do you read me?" He heard Sombra through the earpiece he was wearing.

"Loud and clear, status report?"

"We've located the office, but the other girl, Tracer, was there. We think the message might have got through."

"Oh shoot."

"Yuhuh"

"Just do your best, OK? I'm handling Winston."

"Good to know. Over and out"

Doomfist looked up, as he turned another corner, confident that Winston had been stalled. Tracer was standing in front of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sombra stood in Winston's office, hunched over a computer. Reaper stood beside her, his arms crossed.

"Yeah Gabe, the message has gone through alright" Sombra said.

She spoke into her earpiece: "The message is delivered, but I have a plan. OK up your end?"

Her earpiece crackled. "Hi it's Widowmaker, Doomfist is fighting someone, so I didn't think he could talk right now."

"Oh, OK." Sombra turned to Reaper, "We should probably hurry up then."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I could delete the message easily," she said, "but if members have already read it, like Tracer, then we cant stop them."

Gabriel looked around the room, at the many computers, whiteboards and notebooks. Then, he spotted something.

"Hey, Sombra, check this out."

It was the list of people Winston wanted to recruit.

"ppft," Sombra said, "he wants Hana Song. that girl from the movies? come on."

"I heard she's actually a pretty good shot." Reaper said. "Hey, I recognise her. Pharah is Ana's daughter. the one Widowmaker shot."

"Oh yeah, her."

Sombra turned away from the paper, and back to the computer. "There. I've blocked the message, so now all we can do is sit and hope no." one has looked at it

"Well," Reaper said, waving the list. "While we're waiting, why don't we go and visit Winston's friends?"

Sombra smiled wickedly. "Come on, there's not much left here."


	9. Chapter 9

Tracer looked dizzy, slightly deranged but still determined to get Doomfist out _now._ She stared at him for a second, breathlessly recovering from her loop breaking: it malfunctioned quickly after Sombra and Reaper left so she couldn't rewind.

After an instant of surprise, however, she pulled up her guns, but Doom was already recating. he launched into the air as Tracers first volley of bullets missed his face, and shot a spike at her. she blinked away, slightly losing balance but still on he feet. Doomfist landed in front of her, and charged up his fist, ready to punch. but before he could, she was behind him as he sluggishly turned around, being greeted by a round of bullets I his half turned head. his face became instantly flushed with blood, but Tracer hadn't gotten off lightly. he launched himself towards her, and she tried to blink away, but Doomfist was close enough, and he slammed the floor, sending cracks that toppled Tracer, along with startling her. Doomfist ran to her, and fired a volley of spikes on his way, but she blocked them with her arm, so the y stuck out of her sleeve. they seemed to go in, though, as ahe let out a cry of pain, her face contorting as she struggled to get up. Doomfist was finished, and charged his fist again. tracer shot, but her bullets were easily deflected by his metal hand. he pushed towards her, and grabbed her throat. she coughed as he lifted her off the ground, stony faced. but she wasn't having it. her hand limply tilted up, she fired one of her guns into his leg. he winced, unsurprisingly, and Tracer slid onto the floor, gasping for breath. She gasped, but hopefully, as Winston jumped down the corridor. he hadn't been down for long.

"Doomfist," he said in a voice full of malicious anger.

The room was frozen, a staring game between him and Doomfist, and Tracer, still trying breath properly.

"Doomfist!" a loud voice of Widowmaker yelled in his ear, while he tried not to react. "Sombra and Reaper have got what they can, but if we don't want anything to escalate, we have to go now."

His gauntlet was almost charged, but he needed more. Winston seemed the easy target, all four spikes were fired at him, but two missed and sunk into his armour. it was enough though. Doomfist jumped into the air, actvating the ultimate ability of his gauntlet, it kept him suspended, and usually he would slam into the ground on his enemies, but widowmaker was clear: he had to go. He punched forwards, and still in the air, was able to get to the end of the corridor, Winston rushing to tracer.

"Sombra. Rally at my position."

"On it." she said lazily.

Doomfist opened a door that led to a warehouse area, and sure enough, a trans locator landed by him as Sombra appeared at his feet. Reaper jumped of a bride platform above him, and , in wrath form, landed dofly at his feet.

"What did they do, drag you through gravel?" Reaper said, pointing at his bloody face.

"Tracers got a lot of ammo in her belt, that's all."

Widowmaker spoke into their ears " a jet should be arriving, get to a good landing point.

"This way," Reaper said, as he walked through a door. they came out onto some sort of payload road, but it was outside, and a jet landed quickly. they piled inside, and were lifted off the ground.


End file.
